¡Sonríe!, es gratis
by Blood.Cardcaptor.M
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto Vacaciones Perfectas del foro Once Upon a Time


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de OUAT no son míos. Yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirme torturándolos un rato ;)

Éste fic participa en: « **Vacaciones perfectas del foro Once Upon a Time.** »

En la historia puse un OC, Rapunzel, tiene poderes y una personalidad… peculiar. La he puesto porque no se me ocurría otro pj de OUAT con su lado infantil…

El soundtrack que recomiendo escuchar: _Can you keep a secret – The Cab, o la alternativa Nightcore._

En fin, ¡no los aburro más!

* * *

El olor a panqueques horneados inundaba toda la habitación. El estómago de Rapunzel rugió al percibir por sus orificios nasales aquel delicioso aroma. La chica se acercó con sus guantes de cocina puestos. Emma, una de las mejores amigas la joven, se interpuso en su camino y abrió el horno unos segundos antes que ella.

—Ups. —Se disculpó la Salvadora con una sonrisa dulce. Rapunzel (la adolescente de ojos esmeraldas), rodó los ojos y cerró el horno color carbón con un bufido.

— ¡Los dulces están listos! — Henry bajaba los escalones de dos en dos con Regina pegada a él, ella le llamaba la atención y advertía que el niño podría tropezar y caerse.

— ¡Henry! — Emma se había aliado con Regina al ver que el chico no hacía caso y corría apresurado hacia la cocina de la casa Mills. Swan dejó la bandeja de metal sobre la mesa y se quitó los guantes para interponerse en el camino de su hijo, y así, terminar de reprender al muchacho junto con la Reina Malvada.

Rapunzel aprovechó ese momento y se acercó a los postres. Sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra un frasco con apariencia sospechosa, de un color azul y plateado. La adolescente rubia sonrió con maldad y travesura y vertió el contenido encima de los muffins, una gota en cada uno. Se apresuró a poner la tapa y lo guardó en la bolsa nuevamente. Tomó el único postre que se había salvado de aquella poción y lo mordió, quemándose la lengua y haciendo una mueca por el ardor que le provocó.

— ¡Rapunzel! — Regina vociferó al ver a la adolescente de ojos esmeraldas. Ella se rio a carcajadas cuando Gina le miró con desaprobación. Henry se les escapó, tomó uno de los muffins y se lo llevó a la boca.

Emma detuvo al pequeño Mills con una mirada de seriedad absoluta. —No, aún no Henry. Ve con Regina a reunir a todos en el restaurante de la Abuelita. —El niño suspiró resignado y se fue con la Reina Malvada. Emma se giró con las manos colocadas en la cadera, miró los postres recién horneados y puso los ojos en blanco. —Y tú, señorita, ayúdame a terminar esto o jamás acabaremos.

Rapunzel sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si nada hubiera pasado, y con un movimiento de mano los utensilios de cocina cobraron vida y empezaron a decorar cada muffin, cada uno con las iniciales de los habitantes de Storybrooke.

Emma miró fascinada la escena y, con paciencia, terminó ayudando a la joven a llevar cada paquete de muffins a su escarabajo amarillo que, según la joven hechicera, osaba llamar auto. El viaje al restaurante las chicas se la pasaron cantando. Aquel día era especial, después de todo, era el cumpleaños del hermano de Swan: Neal.

La entrada del local estaba decorada con globos azules y dorados, había velas encendidas en los marcos de las ventanas y el letrero de felicidades estaba colgado en la puerta.

—¡Felicidades! —Canturreó la joven rubia al abrazar a los Encantadores. Emma se reunió con sus padres después de que Rapunzel se fue a buscar algo para comer.

—Todo está…— La Salvadora miró a los alrededores con las cejas arqueadas. El lugar estaba ambientado como el Bosque Encantado, muy en el fondo la mujer que traía los finales felices sabía que Blanca y su esposo añoraban su hogar. —…Lindo.

—Queríamos darle el primer cumpleaños como esperábamos dártelo a ti, Emma. —Murmuró Mary Margaret mientras cargaba al bebé. Emma asintió lentamente con una sonrisa forzada, si bien ya había aceptado pertenecer a ese mundo en ocasiones se sentía realmente sola y como una completa desconocida.

— ¿Madre, podemos partir el pastel ya? — Insistió Henry con un mohín. Gina bajó la mirada para observar los ojos que la miraban con ternura, la alcaldesa no podía negarle nada a su hijo.

La velaba transcurrió tranquila y sin problema alguno. Era sorprendente ver a todos reunidos en aquel local y como este empezaba a atiborrarse y la temperatura a subir por la conglomeración.

— ¡Mira, Rumple!. Son nuestras iniciales. — la esposa del Oscuro le tendió el muffin al hechicero y luego la mirada de este subió a la mujer de cabellos castaños y rostro en forma de corazón. —¡Salud! — comentó Bella risueña, haciendo chocar los postres horneados y darle un mordisco a este. Poco a poco cada uno de los invitados tomó el suyo. Los postres eran encantadores, tenían las iniciales y la representación gráfica de cada uno de los habitantes. Hasta lástima daba comérselos.

Los gritos que resonaban en el pueblo a la mañana siguiente fueron ensordecedores. Y casualmente la responsable del desastre se había fugado y no había lugar donde ser encontrada.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Cuestionó la voz masculina y raposa del Oscuro. — ¡DAVID! — El gritó que soltó fue demasiado afeminado para pertenecer a aquel cuerpo. Hubo otro grito en la cama. «El Oscuro» se giró y observó a Bella. —Lo siento, creo que estoy soñando. —Soltó dulce y avergonzado con las manos hacia adelante, tratando de disculparse con una mujer que soltaba toda clase de calumnias contra el hechicero. —Soy Blanca Nieves. —Gritó a todo pulmón después de que fuera inútil razonar con «Bella».

La mujer se calló y se levantó con el ceño fruncido. Las facciones dulces de la castaña lucían perturbadas. — ¿Qué? — Los ojos de la chica examinaron al Oscuro antes de correr a un espejo. —¿A quién maldición debo clavarle mi Garfio? — vociferó con voz trémula y amenazante desde el baño.

El Oscuro puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos. —Killian…

Emma abrió los ojos con pereza, se estiró y miró la hora en su reloj colocado en la mesa de madera que tenía a un costado de la habitación. Frunció el ceño al ir ubicando el lugar donde se encontraba. — ¡HERMANA, QUE CARAJOS! — La voz masculina y raposa que salió de la boca de la Salvadora alertó a Blanca Nieves. «Swan» abrió la puerta con rudeza y sus pisotadas resonaban sobre el suelo. La esposa de David quedó perpleja al observar a la mujer con furia en sus ojos.

— ¿Madre? — Garfio abrió la puerta. La Salvadora se giró y le vociferó que él no podría tener hijos, que si bien era un enano con gran talento, no tenía planes a futuro de dejar un legado.

«Blanca Nieves» se llevó el dedo índice y anular e hizo presión en sus sienes. —Así que tú eres Henry…— La mujer miró a Garfio. Luego su mirada voló a la Salvadora. —Y tú Gruñón.

—Y yo soy el Oscuro. —La voz del Encantador sonó a las espaldas de la mujer de cabello azabache. Ésta le miró sobre su hombro y él hizo un movimiento con sus manos, como solía hacerlo en el pasado.

La mirada de la mujer era de reproche. — ¿Tú hiciste esto?, ¡No puedo creerlo Rumple!

El Oscuro en el cuerpo del Encantador se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos. La mujer se mordió el labio inferior y fue a abrazarlo. —Bella. —Murmuró aliviado, redeándole la cintura y estrechándole contra él.

El carraspeo de la Salvadora se hizo notar. —No sé ustedes… pero yo no me sentiría cómodo si alguien se pusiera a besar a medio mundo con otro cuerpo que no es el mío. Bella y el Oscuro se separaron, abochornados.

Regina miró al acompañante que estaba en su cama con horror. Se levantó de forma sigilosa pero no pudo evitar pegar el grito en el cielo cuando se observó en el espejo. El pijama negro se afianzaba a su cintura perfectamente y contrastaba con su cabello corto y levemente despeinado.

—¿Qué pasa? — Robin se sentó de golpe y observó a su alrededor. Los ojos del arquero se toparon con los de la alcaldesa.

—No, no puede ser… —Sonó incrédulo, con un tono agudo pero enojado. El hombre se levantó y se acercó a la Reina Malvada. —Aquel que haya hecho esto…

— ¿Regina? —Cuestionó la alcaldesa. La aludida alzó la mirada y le hizo un mohín.

— Sí, ¿Quién eres? —Cuestionó «Robin».

—Emma. —Musitó la Reina Malvada con sus facciones impregnadas de incredulidad y sorpresa. El arquero abrió los labios cuando la escuchó.

Rapunzel miraba todo en el bosque, las imágenes de cada evento rodeándole. En sus brazos tenía al pequeño Neal, quien dormía plácidamente. —No podrás negarme que los recordarás de la forma más divertida. —Musitó traviesa y con voz enigmática. La adolescente tocó una de las pantallas y ésta se volvió un hilo plateado y ondulante. Lo acerqué al niño y este sonrió en sueños. —Claro que debe pasar por control de calidad, no puedo dejar que veas cosas inapropiadas, ¿no crees?

Cerca de las afueras de la ciudad un hada pegó el grito al cielo. — ¡Puedo volar! — La mujer se río y acercó sus manos a la nariz. —Mi padre estará emocionado de ver esto. ¡Me he vuelto un niño de verdad y vuelo!

Pinocho surcaba los cielos cuando un dragón pasó por delante, haciendo perder el control de las alas a Campanilla. La dragona ni se inmutó, ésta sacaba la lengua y cerraba los ojos. El perro dálmata, Bongo, parecía que era el único feliz con la situación. ¿O no?

—El rojo me queda terriblemente bien— Murmuró Ruby mientras se observaba en el espejo con una sonrisa ladina. —Pero no tanto como a mi reina de corazones. —Musité mordiéndose el labio inferior, rozando su cuello, deslizando la mano hacia abajo. Se detuvo. —No, Will. No caigas en la tentación. —Se dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla para reaccionar. —Bueno nadie se enterará…

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —La voz de la propietaria del conocido restaurante resaltó a la joven. — Lo siento, ¿te interrumpí?

La chica negó con la cabeza, sonrojada.

—Soy David, no temas, no lo diré a nadie.

La sonrisa nerviosa apareció en la joven pero terminó asintiendo y accediendo a ir con el alguacil para ver quién estaba detrás de todo esto.

Y, es que, conforme el día avanzaba los habitantes del pueblo se terminaba reuniendo en el pueblo y nadie podía deducir cómo solucionarlo y quién pagaría las consecuencias. Lo divertido del asunto es que, justo por la noche, las cosas empezaron a bajar de tono y las personas a resignarse y a disfrutar de la condición que estaban viviendo.

Se debe admitir que todo fue gracias a Garfio (Henry), quien empezó a ligar con Emma y Gruñón solo buscaba apartarlo como podía, porque, a fin de cuentas su nombre de enano no había sido dado por nada.

—¡Bésalo! —Vitorearon. Regina (Emma) llegó con paso firme y separó a Garfio de la Salvadora.

—No te metas con mi chico. —Ordenó la Reina Malvada a Swan. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que se empezaran a reír por la doble interpretación que se empezó a dar.

El cielo se iluminó entonces, las estrellas eran más brillantes y resplandecientes que otras noches. Las imágenes de aquel día se empezaron a proyectar en el cielo nocturno. Las risas empezaron a estallar al empezar a ver la reacción de cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo.

—Tengan unas vacaciones perfectas este verano y disfruten el día de hoy, con sus buenos y malos momentos pero al final del día que siempre se les quede una sonrisa. ¡Son gratis! — El mensaje apareció en forma de pancarta a lo alto del cielo, ahí mismo la imagen de una joven con el pequeño Neal apareció mostrando una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, sus ojos brillantes como las estrellas de esa noche.

El brillo los cegó y todo regresó a la normalidad.

Aquella noche bailaron, comieron y festejaron hasta que el sol apareció. Si, aquellas vacaciones iban a ser diferentes… con un toque de cuento de hadas, simplemente perfectas.


End file.
